Letters
by GingerGeek
Summary: The team finds letters from Wally for them to read when he dies. Teen cause I'm paranoid. Takes place after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Team and League."

Batman walked slowly into the living room. Impulse, Tigress, Conner, Nightwing, M'gann, Kaldur, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Roy, Superman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and, for some reason, Alfred, were all clustered around the room, wondering why they were all called there.

Batman cleared his throat. "Last night, Tigress found a stack of letters under Wally's bed. There was a note saying to give them to all of you, and that he had a feeling he was going to die soon. He wants you to all read them together, out loud."

All of the girl members were crying now.

After all of the letters were distributed, Aqualad volunteered to go first.

He slowly opened the envelope, and pulled out a white piece of paper.

"Hey Kaldur," He began, "You were a great team mate. I was surprised how well you played an evil person. You were the most honest person I ever knew, and I wanted to thank you for taking care of Artemis for me while she was being Tigress. You were a great friend. The fact that human customs sometimes eluded you made it easier to talk to you sometimes. You were a great listener too. Please take good care of the team for me. Thanks, Wally."

A tear formed in the Atlantian' s eye.

"I'll go next," Conner volunteered.

He opened his letter to reveal a white piece of paper, much like Kaldur's

"Supey," he started, "get back together with M'gann. Really, you guys are meant to be together. She is an amazing girl, who doesn't even deserve you,so hang on to her while you still can. Everyone makes mistakes, and she only made hers because she wanted to be with you. So c'mon man, make up, and make out." He and M'gann blushed at that, and most of the team and league members showed their agreement with the deceased speedster. "Anyway, that probably embarrassed you, so moving on. You were a great team mate. You were awesome. Stay on the team, and keep it together. For me. And, make sure to take care of Wolf, too. Adios! Wally."

The clone turned to M'gann and they hugged. M'gann gave him a kiss, and everyone hooted and clapped.

The two smiled and held hands.

Nightwing smiled. "I'll go next."

He also the letter out of the envelope, and started to read it.

"Wing, I knew you since I was nine, and I think I know you well enough to predict that you are going to leave the team. Well, this coming from a founding member himself, I will haunt you if you do. This team needs you. And if you leave, there is a good chance that it will fall apart, so stay, for me. And DUDE, it's obvious you have a crush on Zatanna, so ask her out. " Nightwing smiled and rolled his eyes. "You probably rolled your eyes just then. HA! See, I told you I know you well! So anyway, stay on the team, and train Robin well. Seriously, he's your little bro, so be nice to him, and give him a noogie for me! Thanks for being the best friend a ginger could ever have. -Wally"

Nightwing teared up behind his mask, and then laughed at Wally's request to give Tim a noogie.

"I'll go next," M'gann said.

She tore open her letter, and started reading.

"Hey Megs! Thanks for putting up with me all of those years. I know, I was an idiot, but did you really expect any less of me? :D So anyway, I hope you and Conner made up. Just no more reading minds! Baaaaaad martian!"

She giggled.

"You should keep cooking. Just don't make cookies anymore... You always over estimate the time they need in the oven! Haha, kidding. You were the best girl I ever had for a friend. I still remember my sixteenth birthday as the day I found out you and Supey were together. Also as the day I missed fighting with the league to save a twelve year old's life. But mostly as the day I found out. So anyway, you were a great friend, and I am proud to say that I knew one of the kindest white Martians. Don't forget me! Love, Wally."

The green girl smiled as tears rolled down her face. Conner embraced her in a big hug as she cried on his shoulder.

"Can I go next?" asked Impulse.

After nods of approval, he ripped open the envelope addressed to him.

Impulse, you were the little brother I never had, other than Nightwing. When you showed up at Barry's and started spoiling future stuff and rushing around, I immediately thought of myself at your age. I will admit I was a little jealous at first because Barry was spending a lot of time with you, but I realized that was okay, because I quit the team with Artemis anyway. I hope you stay on the team, because they are the best friends you could ever have, even with the age difference. Take care of my suit. Your bro, Wally."

Impulse had tears in his eyes, and Tigress walked over and hugged him.

Black Canary was next.

"BC, you were an awesome trainer. Sorry for being an annoying kid. I was a weird one, I admit, so thanks for putting up with me also. I hope you and Ollie stay together, because you two are a good couple. Keep the team in shape for me, and sic your canary cry on everyone to silence them when they are too loud. I always did think it was awesome when you did that. Keep those kids in line for me. Love, Wally."

Black Canary started to cry. Ollie pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder.

Ollie turned to Alfred. "Your up."

Alfred opened his letter with pristine care, making sure not to bend any edges or corners. He started to read aloud in his British accent.

"Alfred, you were like another grandpa to me growing up. Whenever I came over to Robin's house, you were always there with a warm tray of cookies. I honestly didn't think it was possible to make cookies taste that good. You were also a great grandpa to Dick. I know for a fact that every time Dick had a nightmare the first year he was adopted, You were the first to respond and comfort him. But, seriously, you should get an award for those cookies. Thank you. -Wally."

The old butler smiled. "Typical Wally, always thinking about food."

Next, Ollie went.

"Ollie, do you remember the first time I met you? I was,I think nine, and you scared me because you were really tall and buff, and something about your goatee was creepy to me. What it was, I don't know. But it did. I remember you and Barry would always play pranks on the league, and onetime, you played one on Batman, and he was so ticked. I remember that he tried to punch you two, and Superman had to restrain him. That was the best. You probably don't remember me being there, but actually, me, Dick, and Roy were hiding in the vents, and we got it on film. Bats is probably shaking his head right now, but that was epic. Anyways, take care of Artemis for me, and don't let her get too depressed. Also, DUDE, WILL YOU PROPOSE TO BLACK CANARY ALREADY? Jeez, I never knew a guy could take so long! -Wally."

Everyone was cracking up, even Batman.

"Exactly what I was thinking!"

Ollie turned around to see Black Canary standing there, arms crossed, a teasing smile on her lips.

He mumbled something like "soon enough," and told Roy to read his.

**How was it? Probably a 2 or 3 shot. I won't know to write more unless you review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my fangirls! And maybe guys! Sup. Yeah. Just read it.

Roy ripped open the thin letter envelope and slid out the paper.

"Hey Roy," he began, "You were like my older brother. So, thanks for sharing your wisdom on girls and stuff. Honestly I really think you should apologize to Ollie. I mean, I understand why you were mad and all, but he and the other mentors only did that to keep us safe. Yeah, it was a pain in the ass that they all thought we were helpless, but c'mon. You can't stay mad at him forever. For God's sake, he raised you! So, dude, come on. Just apologize."

The red haired archer turned to Ollie. "I, um, I'm sorry for, you know... overreacting..."

Ollie smiled. "Me too kid, me too."

The two shook hands, but Ollie surprised Roy by pulling him into a bear hug. Roy tensed for a moment, but relaxed and gave in to the embrace after a second.

The room was filled with smiles and 'awww!' s.

Roy turned back to his letter and continued. "Alright. Now, I've known you and Ollie for a long time, and you're probably reading this part after you and Ollie have apologized and bear-hugged, so good job." The red haired archer smirked at how well Wally knew him. "So, anyway, I think you should join the league. Really, you deserve to. That, or you could stay on the team. People would like that. Yeah, now I'm just going on and on. So, yeah. Hey, keep working on Cheshire to become good, and take good care of Lian.

"Okay," Superman said, "I'll go next I guess."

He tore open his letter and started reading.

"Hey Supes," he began, shaking his head at the name, "when I was little, you would always wrestle with me when I came to the watch tower. That Is one thing I will always remember, because wrestling with you was the first time I broke a bone. I think it was my finger... I don't know, I've broken too many to count. But I remember that because I made you get me ice-cream. Haha, that was fun, because you got me a large cone. Yup, those were the days. Well, anyways, moving on. Dude, seriously. Will you make a little effort to get to know Superboy a little better? I get it that it's weird to have a clone of you and that you're trying, but really. Put a little effort into it. In my sights, your being kind of an asshole. It's not his fault he was created. So, be a man and face it. He's there, and you just have to deal with it. That being said, I hope you and Lois stay together and eventually get married. That would be cool, and I bet she would like it. So, remember what I said, and see you sometime hopefully. -Wally."

The Kryptonian sighed. He thought about what Wally said, and turned to Superboy. "I, ah, I'm sorry for, you know, acting the way I did. I'll try to, um, pay attention to you more."

Superboy nodded. "S' okay."

Superman extended his hand to shake hands with the boy, who took it as a sort-of truce.

Smiles and clapping traveled throughout the room.

"It's about time," Aquaman remarked. "Is it okay if I go next?"

Batman nodded.

"Hey Aquaman," Aquaman started, "we weren't really that close. But I wanted to thank you for introducing me to Swedish fish when I was, like, seven. They became my favorite candy. But, I thought it was creepy that you were eating fish when you were kind of one... but then, when I was older, I realized it was candy. Also, I wanted to say that you raised a great team mate. And a great liar... I can't decide if that's good, or if you should be worried about that... Well, anyway, good luck being a father, and you remind me of Mermaid Man from Spongebob. Haha, it's the Orange shirt. - Wally."

He turned to his friends and their proteges. "Do I really?"

Nightwing nodded. "Now that he mentioned it, you do. You just need the starfish on your nose and the seashell bra, and you'll be all set," he said, laughing.

"Yeah," Superboy agreed, "I think so too."

Nods scattered through the team and league members as they spoke their agreement.

"Alright, alright, someone go next." Aquaman said, laughing.

Martian Manhunter Volunteered, and he started to read.

"Hey MM, how are you doing? So, I didn't really know you that well, but I wanted to thank you for not, you know, brainwashing me or something when I flirted with M'gann. Cause, I know a lot of people who would. So, best wishes, and take good care of M'gann for me. Thanks, Wally."

The martian nodded, smiling. "Red Tornado, would you like to go next?"

The robot nodded.

"Red Tornado," he began, "thanks for being a great den mother. You were always pretty easy to talk to, and helped me with a lot of problems by just listening. Also, I liked how your logo was the easiest to draw in my notebook when I was bored in math class. Hopefully, you'll still be a den mother for a long time in the future. Thanks for the great three years! Wally."

It didn't show on his face, but Red Tornado was actually feeling a little sadness and joy at the same time. "Batman?"

The dark knight nodded.

"Bats," he read, "you scare the living shit out of me. Seriously, that one time I crashed the Batmobile with Robin and you gave us the bat glare, I about peed myself. But, despite your scary cover, you are a truly kind person with a heart of gold. I remember that one time when you visited me in the hospital when I was 15 and in that car crash. You were the only one that came that day because you made Barry go home and get some sleep. You talked to me and told me about how upset Robin and Barry were, and how Artemis was really worried. You kept me company that whole day. That is one of my most treasured memories of you. I think it was also great of you to let Robin hang out with me, even though I was by far the shittiest influence ever. So, Bats, take care of the league and team for me, and thank you for everything."

No one knew but Robin, but the Bat had teared up behind his cowl. He was such a good kid, always happy. Why him? of all people, it had to be him. He was only 21, he still had his whole life to live.

After he had recovered, he looked over at Artemis. She nodded, understanding his silent question.

Brushing the tears that rolled down her cheeks, the girl took a shaky breath. It was time.

**Like it? Reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is dedicated to Randomkitty101, Mark in Orlando, yuu 101cutie, Carolzynha LF, Bayllarina, creamtherabbitt77, all of the guests, and everyone who favorites and followed. You guys truly make my day. **

**" **Artemis, I love you more than anything else in the world. You are the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. Please don't be depressed and dwell on this, move on. Find someone new, don't worry. You will always have a part of me. There are at least ten people who you can talk to in this room who will listen, if not more. Don't tear yourself up over this. I love you-" She had to stop for a moment because it was too hard to hear her through her tears. "And I want you to know something. I will always love you. Oh, beautiful, one more thing." There was a rustle behind her and gasps throughout the room, but she didn't pay attention to it. "Turn around."

She turned around and screamed. Wally was there. Wally was there! WALLY WEST WAS THERE! She reached out and touched his arm to make sure he was really there. She felt the rough fabric of his suit under her fingertips. The girl flung herself into his open arms, "Wally!" She whispered.

He grinned and kissed her hair as she sobbed on his shoulder. "Barry got me out and I came straight here to see you."

Artemis' arms trembled as she clutched him as tight as she could.

Wally knelt down on one knee ant took his girlfriend's hand. "Artemis, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Artemis gasped as he pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes," she sobbed. "Yes, I would love to."

The room broke out in applause as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Everyone was crying, even Batman and Superman. Wally hugged each one of them, pecking the girls on the cheek as they cried. The Bat, just this once, gave Wally a hug too.

The room was filled with smiles. They were a family. A bunch of crazy misfits, but a family nonetheless. And a true family can never be broken apart.

**I hope you liked the ending. I had to do it. He and Artemis deserved it. It wasn't supposed to be like that, but I just wrote it down without even thinking. Thank you to everyone.**


End file.
